


Nesnáším To

by Resistance



Series: Boston Bruins [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resistance/pseuds/Resistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David doesn't take the news well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesnáším To

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly in response to this tweet:  
> 

David rolled over in bed and picked up the beeping phone. He frowned, “Trhni si nohou.” He tossed the phone back on the nightstand and turned his back to it as if that would make the message not true.

Blake’s Czech wasn’t good—to be honest, it was horrible. But he did know those words. He’d learned the swears first. He opened one eye and then the other. By the look on David’s face, he hadn’t been traded, not yet anyway. “What’s up?”

“Nathan bude volným hráčem.” David muttered into the pillow.

Just because he’d made the trip all the way to the Czech Republic didn’t meant he wouldn’t like some English, but he could tell he wasn’t going to get any during this conversation. He’d have to rely on what he’d managed to already learn. He replayed the sentence in his mind a few times. He’d heard that expression before. Oh! On the Extraliga site. That’s how he’d practiced his Czech during the lockout. Volným hráčem…. Oh! Crap.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Blake offered.

David glanced up at him, then closed his eyes again. He wasn’t sure if the platitude annoyed him or the English. Well, he could fix one of those things, if not the other. Dating David was a lot of wondering if he was more annoyed by English or what stupid thing he’d said. He took a shot. “Omlouvám se.”

The very corners of David’s lips curled up for a second, but quickly returned to the set frown he’d been wearing. Blake took that as a sign of success. He draped an arm around him, rubbing his back slightly, “It’s not as bad as when they kicked me out, at least?” He offered.

David’s eyes snapped open and he shook Blake’s arm off. His tone was sharp and matter of fact.  “Jen proto, že ho nemiluji, neznamená, že o nic snazší ztratit dobrou řádku partnera. A fakt musím vypořádat s Milanem příští rok na vlastní pěst, a víte, jak se mu dostane.”

He spoke much too fast for Blake to get any of that, but he could tell by the tone he was in trouble for what he’d said. He put his foot in his mouth a lot, that was his way. David like that about him, or at least he always figured that since he put up with it. He backed off right away, “Right…. But….” He had nothing. “Omlouvám se.”

David sighed, “Not you fault.” He laid back down, closer to Blake this time, giving him permission to put his arms around him again. Which he did, gratefully. Getting English meant he really hadn’t said anything too bad. Or he’d found a way out of it. Score one for Blake.

“Je to na hovno. That’s the hard part about the biz, miláčku.” Blake rubbed his back again, offering as much Czech as he could manage, holding him as close as he could, trying to be comforting.

It was hard not to point out that at least David could still be on the team, but that wouldn’t get him anything. They kept trading or signing away his people. David had known that Jagr wasn’t going to be around long, that one hadn’t come as a surprise to him. Blake knew he was happy to just get to play with him as long as he had. He had lost count of the number of excited texts he’d gotten about special advice his boyfriend’s idol had offered up. But Jagr wasn’t ever supposed to stay long. This news was different. This was family.

“Já vím. Nesnáším to.” His tone was defeated. It broke Blake’s heart.

Blake nodded, kissing his forehead, “I hate it too.” 


End file.
